Changes Are Good
by Friends Are Like Potatoes
Summary: Katniss is deciding if she should be the rebel's Mockingjay when she discovers an old CD Player from the past. Songfic


**Yipee! 2****nd**** songfic, 10****th**** story, 1****st**** Hunger Games story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games and/or the song Change. Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games and Taylor Swift owns Change**

**Post-Mockingjay**

_Katniss POV_

I looked through the things in the closet in my house in Victor's Village. There wasn't much. District 12 was gone. Well, not really, there was the Victor's Village, but was that really much of District 12? No, it was just another part of the Capitol. The no-good Capitol that destroyed my home, that destroyed people I love, that destroyed my life.

In my closet, there wasn't many things. Just a couple coats, but deep in the back, hidden, was a flat, round circle with several buttons with a triangle, two lines, and a speaker. It was a rather peculiar object. It looked like something called a CD player. It was a object from the past, supposedly played music. I also noticed that it had head phones, something I haven't seen in years. I slowly put them on my ears and clicked a random button on the device. Turns out that I clicked the triangle, and suddenly music comes. Not singing, but instruments. It goes on for awhile, but then the words come.

_And it's a sad picture,_

_The final blow hits you,_

_Somebody else gets what you wanted again,_

_You know it's all the same, _

_Another time and place,_

_Repeating history and you're getting sick of it,_

That sounds like my life. It certainly is a sad picture, of course. I've had many final blows, some even life-threatening.

Many, many times do other people get what I want. Most of the time, the Capitol, the stupid Capitol. They've got enjoyment, they've got food, heck, they got us killing each other.

It is all the same, just another time, another place. The Hunger Games, always, kill, kill, kill. That is the Capitol's enjoyment. We repeat history over, and over, and over again. Tributes die, families are ruined, and lives are threatened. It seems like it'll never stop.

_And I believe in whatever you do,_

_And I'll do anything to see it through,_

You know, that seems like Peeta is talking. He will believe in whatever I do. He did believe in whatever I did. He will do anything. He would. He is.

_Because these things will change,_

_Can you see it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back,_

_Will fall down,_

_It's a revolution,_

_The time will come for us to finally win,_

I breathed in deeply. I wish the things will change. I wish the Capitol will fall. I wish that they didn't keep us in the districts. I certainly hope the fences around all the districts will fall down. Not because of selfish reasons, like my easier access to hunt, but because it will show the Capitol that we aren't their chew toys. We never were and we will never be. In fact, it is a revolution, and the people want me to be their Mockingjay. But I can't, I can't lead them to safety. I don't know how, I doubt I could even get us halfway. How would we win? We wouldn't. Not with me leading.

_We'll sing hallelujah!_

_We'll sing hallelujah!_

_Oh, hallelujah,_

I hope, I hope one day, we will. One day, some day, in the future, we will sing hallelujah. We will.

_So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered,_

_It's hard to fight when the fight's not fair,_

_We're getting stronger from things they never found,_

_They might be bigger, but we're faster and never scared_

It's true. All of it. We have been outnumbered, we've only got the remaining of District 8 and 12, we have all of 13, but that's it. The rest are either dead, or on the Capitol's side, sadly.

It is hard to fight, it's always have been, in the arenas, and in real life. It's not fair. The Capitol is not fair. They do not deserve what they have. They shouldn't have it.

But, we are getting stronger. We are stronger in our hope, we are stronger from the determination that we have. We, indeed ,are stronger.

They are bigger, but, we are never scared, nor will we ever be. Never.

_You can walk away and say you don't need this,_

_But there's something in your eye that says we can beat this,_

They can walk away, well, they can try, we will get them. They think they will beat us. But they won't. But they might. They might, if the rebels don't have a leader. Which currently, we don't. Just President Coin, but, that's useless. She's old, yes, but that's not the reason. She don't care, she just hates Snow, she doesn't care about what the Capitol does. She just doesn't. And that, is not a good leader, at least, not for what we need to lead.

_Because these things will change,_

_Can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back,_

_Will fall down,_

_It's a revolution,_

_The time will come for us to finally win,_

_We'll sing hallelujah,_

_We'll sing hallelujah,_

_Oh, hallelujah,_

How would this girl know? Of course, it's just a song, but still, what would she know? But, I still have hope, hope that this girl singing this, whoever she may be, is right.

_Tonight we stand on our knees,_

_To fight what we've worked for all these years,_

_And the battle was long,_

_It's the fight of our lives,_

_Will we stand up champions tonight?_

What if this is true? What if I lead the rebels as their Mockinjay, would we win? Yes, it would be the battle of our lives. The battle will be long. But, will it be worth it? What if I do lead them? What if I then let them down? What if we lose? Real question is, will we stand up champions or will we die, losing the fight, letting all the rebels down, letting the Capitol having their victory, and then giving the rest of Panem even a harder time?

_It was the night things change,_

_Can you see it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back,_

_Fell down,_

_It's a revolution, _

_Throw your hands up, _

_Because we never gave in,_

_We sang hallelujah!_

_We sang hallelujah!_

_Hallelujah!_

Will this be true? Will we win? If we do, we will sing hallelujah. No doubt. But, would I be alive to do it? Better question, will my mother, Gale, Prim, and Peeta be alive for it? If I do agree to be the Mockingjay, we will, indeed, never give up. We will fight. No matter what, and at the end, we will sing hallelujah, loud and clear, to make sure the Capitol can hear us. The walls of the Capitol will fall down. We will win, because I, Katniss Everdeen, will be the rebels Mockingjay.

**How did you like it? I think it's one of my bests yet, but hey, that's my opinion. But you know, you could give me your opinion on it too. Just click the little button right there you know right there (it's blue)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
